


Escape from the Different Dimension

by Sefton (Sonnybcm)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yugioh
Genre: Action, Card lore, Fantasy, Gen, Return from the Different Dimension, Science Fiction, Short, Short One Shot, Storm the Castle, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland - Freeform, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yu-Gi-Oh! - Freeform, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnybcm/pseuds/Sefton
Summary: The Different Dimension is an alien realm, and one that often crosses over with the regular Duel World. Tales of travelers, warriors, wanderers and unfortunate souls that get caught up in the dimensional fissures and portals, never to return, are spread throughout the land. They are sucked into the unknown, most of them never to be seen.And yet, there are a scant few that make it back. For a trip to the Different Dimension is not a death sentence, but a trial of fate, and there are those that rise up to best it and conquer their destiny. Seeking to return home is one of those few souls, one Warrior Lady and her compatriot, ready to put it all on the line to escape the insane realm.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Escape from the Different Dimension

“We’re approaching the target! We’re going to make it!”

“Wait, radar’s picking up something coming our directi--”

The crash and the explosion turned off the screen view and threw the passengers into chaos and darkness. They barreled through the air, all acutely aware of their freefall as the ship started to spin uncontrollably. Cries of pain, sounds of crashing and bumping melded together into a chaotic cacophony, until the ship hit something with great force. The sound of metal and stone shattering filled the air; light broke through the inside of the ship as a crack appeared on the hull. With another banging sound and a sudden turn, the passengers were all violently thrown at the cracked wall, breaking through the hull and being tossed out in a mass of alarmed screaming, falling towards the cold hard ground.

The first one to recover from the shock and the fall was Warrior Lady; there was a persistent ringing in her ears and her vision was both blurry and double as she staggered up to her feet, blinking to try and get her bearings. A little besides her, with a groan of pain, D.D. Warrior slowly got up as well, clutching something tightly in his hands.

“Do you think they saw us, then?” He asked.

Warrior Lady looked at the object he was holding. It was the ripped steering wheel of a ship. She looked up, and about twenty feet up, embedded into a fresh hole punched right through the ceiling of the facility was their ride. The Different Dimension Scout Plane was beeping and whirring by itself as the systems desperately tried to function despite the obvious critical damage it had undertaken. As both warriors looked up to it, there was a loud bang, a shower of sparks, the smell of smoke and the interior of the ship started, slowly but surely, to catch on fire. Somewhere in the distance, an alarm started to blare.

“I’m not sure,” Warrior Lady said without a hint of sarcasm. “But I think it’s safe to say yes.”

There was no time for them to catch their bearings, as they could hear many heavy footsteps coming from every direction. The facility they had stormed seemed made of pure concrete and stone on the outside, but as they started running down through a corridor, the two warriors took notice of the surprisingly clean silver and grey interior. Machines lined up the walls, protected by shiny metal, and buzzing yellow lamps illuminated everything. Sensors, screens, cameras and all sorts of strange devices followed their steps as they ran away from their mysterious pursuers.

“Do you know the way to the center? We could see it from above before we got shot down,” Warrior Lady asked as she took out a camera with a strike of her sword.

“When we got hit we got thrown about like a ragdoll! We need to find a way to situate ourselves first. There should be... a.. map... somewhere...” Warrior said, but as they came across a large window, his voice died in his throat. 

They had run to a well-elevated part of the facility, and the large window gave them a view of the place. From outside, they had seen it as a large dome standing atop a mountain in the Different Dimension, with an opening at the very top. From where they were they could see that the center of the dome was mostly hollow, housing a humongous contraption that took D.D. Warrior’s voice out of him.

The center of the dome was taken by a massive indoor lake of dark waters, with metal bridges coming from eight different directions towards the center, where an island supported a bizarre contraption. An absolutely massive octagon of glimmering blue stood atop a support pillar made of shiny silver metal; colors danced and weaved inside of it, melding into a chaotic kaleidoscope of energy with all the colors of the rainbow. The energy crackled and lunged out before being dragged back into the gate, almost as if it was alive. It was connected through cables and machinery to a humongous antenna that stretched dozens of feet up like a colossal lightning rod. 

As the two warriors watched, the very top of the rod started to light up like a blazing star. The humongous dome started to split apart, leaving the center of the facility exposed to the elements and the dark dimensional storm that seemed to be a constant in the Different Dimension. Lightning bolts came down and struck the rod, charging it up. The gate near its base started to whirr, and weird sounds came from within the energy. The colors started to take shape and form an image, and Warrior Lady pressed her face against the glass to see better.

“That’s...That’s the wasteland I was battling on before the fissure opened! That slimeball Kozaky really did get the gate to work!” Warrior Lady’s voice was a mixture of awe and disgust. “Does it need lightning to work?”

“No, look! It’s not over!”

Following the pointed finger of the D.D. Warrior, Warrior Lady looked up to the antenna. A sphere of power had gathered on its tip, shining with the same combination of colors that the gate did a few moments before. It grew and grew, and when energy reached its peak, a large beam of rainbow light exploded from it towards the distant sky. It seemed to hit nothing but at a certain distance it vanished, and the sky started to warp into itself before suddenly opening into a distant massive rift into reality itself. Behind the fissure they saw an entirely different skyline; not the blue sky of Warrior Lady’s world or the storming heaven of the Different Dimension, but a place of pitch black clouds and even darker lighting.

“Ooohohohoho! The experiments have been a success, my fellow researchers! My dear, dear assistants! We have successfully opened and maintained the Dimensional Fissure to my homeland of the Dark World! What an exciting day!” a shrill male voice sounded from speakers spread throughout the facility. Warrior Lady and D.D. Warrior both grit their teeths at the voice. “We shall keep doing tests for the rest of the day! Open as many gates as you can, and let’s gather samples and beings from these worlds! We are always in need of more test subjects”

“He’s got a dimensional gun and he’s just going to start blasting it away?” D.D. Warrior’s face was pale, and filled with disbelief. “Does that man have no sense of self preservation to go with his lack of morals? He could bring anything into this place! He could tear reality apart!”

“Don't care. Let him screw himself over with this, we need to get home! There!” Warrior Lady slammed her fist against the glass, her eyes locked on the gate. “The colors don’t change anymore! That gate is our way out of here and back home!”

“Hmm? Ah, I’m receiving some messages here that we have intruders here in the facility. All personnel, your job is to capture them at all costs, we shall use them as test subjects.” The shrill scientist’s voice came from speakers again. “Dispatch the Koa’ki Meiru. Or I suppose my genius has already earned me the right to name them the Kozaky Meirus? Ohohohoho!”

“And that’s our cue. Come on!” Warrior Lady drew her sword and with a loud scream, slashed at the glass. Much to her surprise and frustration, it barely dented the reinforced barrier. “Damn it!”

“We’ll need to get down the usual way, let’s go!” D.D. Warrior restarted his run, with Warrior Lady in tow.

The lights turned from yellow to red, as if to signal that they were now in more danger than before. It wasn’t long until behind every corner they were met with resistance; from humanoids and researchers with weird mechanical crossbows and lasers, to chained beasts wearing shock collars barreling after their scent. The facility was pure chaos, the two warriors came to find out - all the workers were almost as insane as Kozaky himself, throwing everything and the kitchen sink at the intruders - much to their luck, as a lot of the more experimental weapons simply blew up on their faces. For the ones that didn’t, the fast combined slashes of the two Warriors of the Different Dimension made quick work of them.

They fought their way down, utilizing narrow hallways and corners to their advantage. They reached the second floor - a screen had “Level L - Laboratories and Subject Holding Cells” in bright green letters. They had just managed to lose a few pursuing scientists and get down when suddenly the wall exploded.

A whirring sound came from among the dust and two shining eyes locked on the two warriors from the cloud of debris. D.D. Warrior was the first one to recover and take action, swinging his blade lightning-fast. Sparks flew as his blow struck true, and instead of the soft hide of an organical monster of the body of a scientist, it bounced off heavy metallic armor. He jumped back just as an enormous spinning drill erupted from the cloud of smoke, grazing his abdomen.

As the cloud dust settled, they could make the shape of the enemy standing on their way. It looked like a mecha with yellow and black details, and more drills than they could quickly count strapped all around its body - one was directly on top and around its head like some form of hat. On its chest, a symbol of three twisting shapes with a dot in the center was shining with power. The mechanical monster flexed as drills on its hands, arms and shoulders started to whirr all at once.

“I...I’m sorry, what the hell is this?” Warrior Lady said. “What sort of…”

“Combat mode engaged.”

The Koa’ki Meiru Powerhand charged before she could fully get the words out. The two warriors lept one to each side and attempted to strike at Powerhand, but the heavy armor deflected both blows, and the spinning drills sent their blades off wide whenever they made contact with the metal. The Powerhand was relentless, moving with explosive power and speed, uncaring about the collateral damage it left behind; whenever D.D. Warrior or D.D. Warrior Lady would just barely dodge a deadly blow from the drill, it would burrow deep into the concrete, and splinter off large chunks of it when the Koa’ki Meiru retrieved it. 

“We can’t beat this thing down just with swords, do you have any plans?” Warrior Lady asked.

“Well, I-- Ooph!”

The Koa’ki Meiru suddenly turned and pointed its drill - instead of charging, it suddenly detached its hand as it flew fast towards the air at D.D. Warrior. The fighter had just enough time to try and put his blade between his body and the drill to stop himself from being skewered. The tip of the drill burrowed right through his blade, and the force of the spin sent him flying off to the side, crashing through a laboratory door. Warrior Lady let out a battlecry and took the charge again.

Inside the lab, D.D. Warrior had been thrown hard against a large electrical console. He stood up, looking at the now almost useless blade on his hand - most of it had been snapped clean off. Only the handle and about eight inches of metal remained, ending on a twisted mass of metal. He groaned.

“How the hell can we fight that thing?”

“...Fight…”

The sudden low growl came from behind, and froze D.D. Warrior’s blood. He turned his head around expecting to be jumped by a new enemy, but instead he saw a large tube full of some form of fluid. Suspended within it, was a half beast half mechanical creature, all bulging muscles and sharp edges. Wires and tubes were connected into its skin but the creature seemed aggravated and was thrashing inside its prison, trying to push against the glass. D.D. Warrior looked at his useless blade, and then back at the creature in the tube.

“...Well, aren’t you a big boy? Bet those claws could put in some work for us,” D.D. Warrior took a few careful steps back and took aim. He took notice too of the subject name that showed up on a screen on the console that he had crashed into. With a mighty throw, he launched his sword hilt through the air, directly at the test tube. It hit true, leaving a small crack in it. At this, the beast man inside the tube started to strain against it more and more. The crack was growing bigger, and D.D. Warrior quickly fled the room.

Outside, Warrior Lady had been attempting to hold off the powerhand as best as she could - the fight was clearly unbalanced however. Blood dripped from many pierce wounds on her body and her breathing was ragged and uneven. The Powerhand seemed to be moving exactly as it had before, however. D.D. Warrior Lady threw herself to the floor, rolling to avoid a drill strike.

“I can’t beat this thing,” she called out to Warrior. “We have to flee!”

“We will, just hold on! I got a distraction!” D.D. Warrior nodded. He heard the sound of smashing glass. “Get down!”

Although confused, Warrior Lady did as she was told, putting her head down and protecting her neck with her hands just as D.D. Warrior too threw himself on the floor. The laboratory wall exploded, and a glass-shattering roar shook the hallway. The Koa’ki Meiru Powerhand turned to the source, his sensors picking up a sudden spike of power and danger, immediately before a gigantic clawed mechanical hand shot from among the debris and firmly grasped the Powerhand by the head. The spinning drills were useless against the sheer crushing power and the plating of the claw; the mechanical beast man marched out of the room with fire in its eyes, shimmering plating gleaming in the alarm lights and bulging muscles straining under the armor. The berserk behemoth, after letting out another roar of supremacy, brought the Meiru up in the air with one arm only to slam it back down on the floor violently, shattering the floor with its body before throwing it to the side like a doll directly through a wall into another laboratory and jumping after it, with a rampaging bloodlust to his actions. From within, the sounds of more roars ,exclamations of surprise, and screams started to come.

“What the hell is that?!” Warrior Lady asked, her eyes wide.

“Our distraction. The screen said it was something called Giga Gagagigo. Now let’s go, I don’t want to be here when it remembers we exist!”

The release of Gagagigo was much more successful than they could ever predict. The reptile went on an absolute rampage that could be heard for many floors up and down the facility. As the two warriors desperately run to the lower levels they could hear up above Gagagigo roaring, fighting and crashing right through walls. More than once the ceiling above collapsed, only for Gagagigo to fall down, locked into savage combat with another koa’ki Meiru or held beast. More and more prisoners were being let out on the rampage as Gagagigo tore through their holding cells looking for opponents; they saw machines, golems, people and beasts all pouring out in the hallways, throwing the facility into absolute chaos.

“W-W-W-W-w-w-w-what is the MEANING OF THIS?! Get them under control! Get them NOW!” Kozaky’s voice came from the speakers. “Utilize maximum force! Pull out all the stops! BLOW THEM UP IF YOU HAVE TO!”

It was a final metal door that separated them from the testing patio that housed the gate; Warrior Lady and D.D. Warrior threw themselves against it repeatedly until the lock shattered and they stumbled out into the open terrain. It was absolutely dreadful; the dimensional storm had picked up and lightning was striking repeatedly. All throughout the circle that was the facility surrounding the gate, windows were being broken and creatures were pouring out of them. Scientists fell from many stores screaming, while others were carried to the skies by flying creatures and many of these very same flying creatures were simply making a beeline directly to the gate.

The lightning rod above fired up against, and started to rain dimensional fissures around the area, attempting to remove as many threats as it could. D.D. Warrior Lady’s eyes were locked on the main gate; it was the only one with a destiny she recognized. They ran together, charging through the bad weather and the lasers. There were sounds coming from behind them and she could spare only a moment to look to make sure they weren’t enemies; two flying beasts seemed to have made a similar decision and were attempting to make a beeline right to the gate alongside them.

A beam of energy hit the water besides them just as they made it to the central island that held the gate.From the spot where the beam hit, a humongous whale creature jumped out, spouting water - on its back, mounted cannons were taking aim at anything and everything. Its eyes locked on the first things that it could see: the charging party towards the gate. It started to rain missiles in their general direction, attempting to carpet bomb the area.

A missile hit the side of the gate, and the colors started to change and whirr back into the rainbow kaleidoscope from before. Warrior Lady’s blood froze as her home seemed to vanish before her eyes. At the same time, strong gravity started to pull them towards the now unstable gate.

“Where will it lead us now…?” D.D. Warrior shouted to the lady as he was starting to be dragged through.

“I don’t know…! But it has to be better than here! I’ll find you on the other side!” she shouted as D.D. Warrior was engulfed by the colors, and a few moments before, she too was sent through.

The dimensional travel was as if her body was being submerged into a thick viscous liquid charged with electricity. Her senses went haywire as color, sound and tact stopped behaving the proper way; she could taste the chaotic colors around her, and feel the brightness on her skin as she was squeezed to the other side.

And suddenly, it was over.

Fresh, crisp air hit her face as her senses came back to normal. The smell of dust and the ocean flooded her nostrils, and when she could open her eyes, she was greeted with bright blue skies and fluffy white clouds, and a sense of vertigo the likes of which she had never felt before. She looked down - it was a freefall towards the ocean. Up above, the dimensional fissure was still open, but unstable. D.D. Warrior was spit out of the fissure, alongside the two flying beasts that were following her, and the head of the humongous orca that had attacked. But around her and everywhere else, she saw clear blue, and a wave of relief washed over her body. Who cared if she’d still have to swim and find land once she hit the water? Who cared if she had no map? The sky was blue and the clouds were familiar, and deep in her soul she felt like she was finally where she belonged.

“I'm home!"


End file.
